


This is Not Dinner Table Talk

by IminUndertaleHell



Series: Life as It Is [2]
Category: Hamilton (Miranda)
Genre: F/M, I wanted to do something Christmas-y and this was the best that I could manage, M/M, The obligatory Christmas dinner fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: Martha invites Henry Laurens to Christmas dinner as an extension to her invitation of John Laurens.It wasn't a smart idea.





	

“Mom, do we  _ have  _ to invite him? We could just invite John and the kids.”

“No, Alex. We need to be polite. Plus, George wants to chew him out for his new bills that were passed.”

Alex just frowned and laid his head on his folded arms. Martha was inviting Henry Laurens, along with John, his siblings, and his step-mother, for Christmas.

“He doesn’t know about John and I, and I’m scared of what he’ll do when he finds out.”

“George will make sure that a negative reaction is met with him leaving.” Alex just huffed.

“ _ Fine _ . But if he even makes  _ one _ offensive comment, he’s leaving.”

“He gets three strikes, just like all of our guests.”

“Fine.”

“Good. Now, come and help me with this dumb ham.”

 

\----

 

When the crew arrived, Alex couldn’t help but stare at John. He was wearing a suit that was clearly tailored specifically for him. He had the smallest bit of highlighter on, making his skin just  _ glow _ . 

The two hugged, and John pressed a quick kiss to Alexander’s cheek.

Henry didn’t notice, as he was already talking to George. The two were debating about something that Alex couldn’t hear.

When he heard about it later, however, he was happy that he didn’t.

 

\----

 

Dinner was going smoothly, for the most part. It was mostly just small talk, updates on how people were doing and such. It was when George decided to bring up certain bills that Henry had passed that things went to hell.

“Alex, how do you feel about my current bill that is working on being passed?” 

“Which one, sir?” He set his fork down. 

“The one about bathroom usage in my home state?”

“I personally don’t agree with it, to be honest.” Alex folded his fingers together. “Being both bisexual  _ and _ transgender, it honestly feels like oppression in a time when we should be healing. Besides, there are many others like me that could be  _ assaulted _ for going into the bathroom that their genitalia correlates with while working on making the transformation to who they really are.” He shrugged. “Just my two cents.” He picked up his fork and resumed eating.

“What about men going into women’s bathroom for the purpose of assaulting a woman? Did you even bring that into consideration?”

“Now, that’s a completely different issue.” He sighed. “Would you be okay with me going into the same men’s room that your younger sons go into, despite me not being  _ born _ male?”

“Women have a more gentle nature, they wouldn’t do tha-”

“-Women are just as capable to assault a man as a man is to a woman.” Alex cut him off. “Answer the question, Henry.”

“A man cannot be  _ born _ as a female, and vice versa. A man can only be like that if they have been through some form of brainwashing.”

“Ex _ cuse me _ ?” Alex slammed his hand down on the table, but not hard enough to shake anything.

“You heard me.”

Taking in a deep and shaky breath, Alexander calmed down. “This is not dinner table talk.”


End file.
